1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, and more particularly to a foldable wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheelchairs comprise a body having a seat portion provided in the middle portion for supporting the users and having a wheel device provided in the bottom such that the wheelchairs may be easily moved. However, the wheels may not be braked and the chair may not be rotated such that the patients may not stand up easily. In addition, the wheelchairs may not be folded to a compact configuration such that the wheelchair may not be easily carried outdoors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheelchairs.